Recuperate mi amor
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Una historia de amor y ternura influenciada por las pasiones desatadas de dos hombres Will x Grell primeros dos capi para todo publico
1. Chapter 1

Recupérate mi amor

Una historia de amor y ternura influenciada por las pasiones desatadas de dos hombres Will x Grell primeros dos capi para todo publico

Will entro en el cuarto blanco donde Grell estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, aun inconsciente sus labios tenían un suave tono rosa natural , y su piel lucia mas blanca aun con las lámparas del lugar. El moreno se acerco y sostuvo su mano, la cual estaba helada. Un sentimiento de enojo e impotencia se apodero de el, hacía dos días el pelirrojo se había despedido de el con su pegajosa coquetería y el …el…

Flash back

William cariñito, ya llegueee amor. – canturreo el pelirrojo abrazándolo al cuello

Eso no es mi culpa- menciono su supervisor ignorándolo y permaneciendo en su escritorio sentado

A que malo eres amorcito, sabes te aseguro que muchos quisieran que yo le pusiera la misma atención que te pongo a ti- dijo acercándose a él seductoramente y sentándose en sus piernas Will lo miro como a un cachorro malo que le había saltado al regazo- dime amorcito mío ¿acaso deberás no te gusta que te mime así?- dijo echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole la mejilla.

Pero el moreno miro estoicamente a sus notas y pretendió ignorarlo. Bueno ignorarlo sí, pero no detenerlo; internamente el disfrutaba de esto demasiado, era sencillamente encantador tenerlo así suplicándole un poco de cariño y fingiendo que verdaderamente ni le importaba, fue entonces que el muy atrevido pelirrojo empezó a besarle el cuello y a susurrarle en el oído.

-William mi amor, soy tan feliz solo con compartir tu mismo aire, con que me dejes estar aquí… yo sé que si te gusto mi vida-Grell tomo una mano del moreno obligándolo a soltar los papeles que tenia y acomodo esta mano entre sus piernas, moviéndola suavemente para obligarlo a acariciar sus muslos internos , muy cerca de su intimidad- Will volteo con un sonrojo furioso en las mejillas y abrió la boca para reclamar aquella sinvergüenzada del pelirrojo y este aprovechó para besarlo de sorpresa con verdadera pasión , su lengua toco la de su supervisor y el pelirrojo se abrazo al moreno por su cuello.

William aunque estaba muy sorprendido no lo empujo sino que cerró los ojos y aprovechó donde tenía la mano para apretar ese muslo con fuerza antes que inconscientemente darle a su mano permiso de avanzar más.

Grell pronto siento una caricia intima y provocativa y se separo, sorprendido y sonrojado, sabía que estaba provocando a su moreno para que finalmente se le confesara pero quería escucharlo decir que le quería antes de darle permiso de hacer mas, pero Will para sorpresa del pelirrojo empezó a responder a ese beso retomando sus labios, con pasión que aumentaba durante varios segundos que parecías horas de gloria y felicidad. Entonces se separaron un poco y ambos empezaron a respirar con agitación.

Sus frentes juntas sus narices pegadas punta a punta y cada una respirando el aliento ajeno entonces se escucho la puerta, una , dos , tres veces , finalmente Will contesto-Vuela en 5 minutos señorita Ellen estoy terminando de hablar algo con … el señor Sutcliff

Wow! que forma de hablar tan elocuente tiene mi amor ¿ahora en donde nos quedamos?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Nos quedamos en que te vas a hacer tu trabajo -dijo empujándolo de sus piernas , sabiendo que el pelirrojo esta vez sí lo había hecho perder el control y furioso consigo mismo para no tener la fuerza de voluntad de pararlo se desquito siendo tan insensible como podía

Mi vida al menos dime lo que sientes, por favor admítelo- dijo el pelirrojo

¿Admitir que? , ¿Qué me provocaste?

Que me deseas como yo a ti mi amor es difícil aceptarlo a veces pero la verdad es que…

Es que tu eres un gay, y un travesti y nadie que no esté loco dirá que te desea jamás, ahora toma tu lista y lárgate al trabajo- Pero el moreno se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras porque de los ojos de Grell salieron enormes lagrimas y su sonrisa se trasformo en una mueca de dolor y su voz se quebró en un gemido lastimero que le partió el alma. El pelirrojo tomo la lista del escritorio y salió corriendo- Grell no espera …regresa…

El hubiera deseado disculparse pero salir corriendo detrás del chico gay que sale corriendo y llorando de tu oficina no se hubiera visto nada bien…mmm… no, lo mejor era esperar y dejar que se calmara al entregar sus reportes él se disculparía y trataría de compensarlo , tal vez incluso le mencionaría que si lo afecta un poco en el sentido que él quiere aclarándole claro que no es apropiado para dos hombres ese tipo de relación

Fin del flash back

Pero lo cierto es que mientras estos recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, el moreno se lamentaba cada vez mas porque esa noche no volvió Grell, y tampoco al día siguiente. Will empezó a sentirse intranquilo y preocupado y decidió salir y buscarlo

Ciertamente después de un rato de investigar el área donde debía estar le encontró sobre un tejado bajo la sombra de un techo de lámina hecho para dar sombra a algunas plantas de una anciana que desafortunadamente había muerto y su alma había sido recogida por el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo el no estaba escondido, borracho o dormido estaba inconsciente, con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y su sierra ensangrentada estaba al lado de una mano que al principio pensó que era humana y después de analizarla supo que pertenecía a algún demonio

Grell tenía la ropa desacomodada y el zíper abierto marcas de chupetones en lugares impropios. El moreno se debatía entre la idea de que eso hubiera sido o no voluntario, aunque con un golpe en la cabeza de Grell y la mano de su acompañante en el piso solo le quedaba una explicación posible.

A Grell intento forzarlo un demonio a tener relaciones intimas( porque su pelirrojo se paso de coqueto eso era posible pero no seguro)

El pelirrojo se defendió y le corto la mano

El demonio lo golpeo en venganza al parecer no concreto lo que deseaba del pelirrojo.

Y esto último le constaba porque no había echo declaración alguna de su ropa fuera de lugar ,y antes de llevarlo al doctor él se había atrevido a hacerle un examen muy pero que si muy intimo, en una habitación de la casa de la anciana que había muerto. Luego lo llevo a la enfermería donde actualmente se encontraba.

El moreno sentía rabia Grell estaba inconsciente "tú eres un gay, y un travesti y nadie que no esté loco dirá que te desea jamás" habían sido palabras crueles y estúpidas dichas en un momento de enojo, de sobra sabia que Grell era muy atractivo había muchos detrás de él, a quien él ni ponía atención y había algunas mujeres muy dispuestas a quitarle lo gay y quedárselo, después de todo corría el rumor que por un breve tiempo en el pasado una mortal llamada Madame Red había logrado enamorarlo aunque por corto tiempo, lo que según ellas indicaba que Grell era curable .

El moreno soltó rápidamente su mano sintiéndose terrible con el mismo, en vez de herirlo con idioteces tenía que haberle cuidado mas. El doctor entro justo en ese momento

Señor William – le llamo el doctor

¿Se pondrá bien verdad?- fue su pregunta directa

Eventualmente, de momento el golpe en la cabeza le causa una inflamación tal que no le permite recobrar el sentido, la lesión fue fuerte y es probable que aun con el medicamento tarde días o incluso semanas en recuperar el sentido, fue una suerte que lo encontrara el necesitara cuidados profesionales , suero para mantenerse, una enfermera que lo mantenga aseado , y con suerte en un mes o menos recobrara el sentido

¿Un mes? ¿No podría ser menos tiempo?

Podría seguramente, hay casos en que un paciente atendido en su casa acelera su recuperación porque, y esto no me costa pero es teoría de muchos colegas…el hecho de que sus seres queridos le hablen y lo animen influye, ya que piensan que aun dentro de su estado de inconsciencia él es capaz de escuchar lo que le dicen y saberse animado o reconfortado ayuda.

¿ El puedo escucharnos?- dijo el moreno

En teoría – afirmo el doctor

¿Que necesito para llevarlo a mi casa?- pregunto el moreno con seriedad

continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado un par de días desde que William había preguntado que debía hacer para llevar a Grell a su casa y ahora el pelirrojo estaba siendo trasladado a su casa con una enfermera que lo atendería en todas sus necesidades durante el día d 7pm hasta que el Moreno volviera de su trabajo la idea era estar con Grell el mayor tiempo posible

Muchos dirían que no era mucho lo que Will pudiera hacer después de todo su horario de trabajo no lo dejarían estar en casa mas de unas pocas horas antes de caer el también dormido

La enfermera se encargaría de alimentar a Grell con suero vitamínico y otros medicamentos intravenosos que ayudarían a bajar la inflamación que lo mantenía inconsciente, y darle baños de esponja, el doctor había dicho que hablarle lo ayudaría a despertar, y ciertamente como shinigami tenía muchísimas más posibilidades que un humano, era cuestión de tiempo para estar al 100% el problema era ¿cuánto tiempo?

Pero William estaba decidido. Grell estaría en las noches a su cuidado, la enfermera se iría a las 7 pm u hora en que llegara y luego se marcharía porque a veces hacia tiempo extra.

Aquel día una vez discutidas las clausulas de obligaciones y deberes de la enfermera esta se marcho dejando a Grell en la cama del cuarto de invitados, totalmente inconsciente.

Por primera vez en días , desde que Will encontrara a Grell inconsciente y lo había "examinado meticulosamente " estaban solo y en privado, en una habitación donde no había enfermeras o doctores entrando y saliendo, el cálido color café claro de las paredes era reconfortante después del blanco gélido de la habitación del hospital, pero sobre todo no se escuchaban los pasos de doctores y pacientes ir y venir, las alarmas cada que había una emergencia, la gente que se desesperaba en la cercana sección de urgencias pidiendo que ayudaran a quien sea que hubieran acompañado allí.

Will respiro profundo y se acerco a la cama sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo

Finalmente solos- dijo en tono irónico- sabes lo primero si vas a dormir es ponerte algo más apropiado a ti, que ese pijama blanco insípido que ellos te hacían usar en el hospital, pero …

-Will se había prometido actuar con normalidad como si Grell lo escuchara atentamente e imaginar su respuesta antes de seguir hablando- si lo sé … de donde sacaría yo algo apropiado para ti? Afortunadamente fui a tu casa con esa llave que me distes … si esa que dije que no usaría nunca – Will imagino la risa en la voz del pelirrojo y sus miradas traviesas y sintió que se le oprimía su corazón con angustia al ver que en verdad estaba inconsciente e inmóvil en su cama, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las beso , luego cada uno de sus dedos- si despiertas te prometo que voy a decirte que te quiero, voy a besarte muchas veces y hablaremos sobre como ocultar esto en el trabajo pero tomándonos en serio ¿ no te gusta esa idea ? Solo tienes que abrir los ojos para mí.

Will se inclino y beso sus labios comenzó a desvestirlo y trato de cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Ho mira seguro que querrías decir algo al respecto de esto- dijo sacándole la camisa y el pantalón luego observó curioso y sonrojado los bóxer blancos los mismos que él había comprado para luego mentir diciendo que eran de su casa , cuando sabia que en su casa casi toda la ropa interior era femenina .

Lo siento tuve que ponerte este tipo de ropa interior cuando iba a llevarte al doctor , sabes después de examinarte me di cuenta de que tu ropa interior era demasiado inadecuada así que compre calzoncillos blancos de tu medida en un tienda de ropa antes de vestirte y llevarte al doctor , ellos dijeron que mientras estuvieras a su cuidado debías usar la pijama blanca del hospital pero que debía traer de tu casa tu ropa interior porque esa no la proporcionaban ellos así que cuando fui y vi que solo tenias ropa… digamos inapropiada compre esto pero cuando la enfermera se vaya cada día y hasta que despiertes prometo vestirte con lo que te gusta cada noche.

Ho no vestirte en lo absoluto,- agrego con malicia- tal vez nunca te lo haya dicho antes pero desnudo, luces muy atractivo para mi, tal vez sea porque no se supone que te vea desnudo pero… bueno te espiado de cuando en cuando en las duchas – Will tomo un frasco de crema que había traído de la casa de Will en ella se leía claramente, crema humectante con extracto de frutas rojas – mira tú crema humectante, hace una 5 días que no la usas y creo que te hará sentir mejor y además va a oler a fresas y cerezas toda la noche, quizá todo el día de mañana .

Will seguía hablándole ,vistiéndolo mimándolo y animándole a volver de ese estado de inconsciencia en el que se encontraba, finalmente al terminar Will se veía mas como solía ser en ese momento de lo que había lucido durante los días anteriores, había pasado de un shinigami en pijama blanca inconsciente y pálido oliendo a desinfectante y alcohol a ser Grell Sutcliff , con una fresca y vaporosa batita roja, unas pantis que parecían un pantaloncillo corto muy sexy brillante y de encaje a juego con su muy femenina bata y cada centímetro de su piel que había sido cubierto de fina crema con una deliciosa fragancia que lo caracterizaba .

Wow! ¿Qué visión tan erótica me he perdido cada noche por no hacerte caso antes verdad?

Will lo miro por un rato mientras acariciaba sus brazos en silencio, tenía un moretón en la parte interior del brazo a la altura del codo, durante los últimos 4 días había estado teniendo allí un catéter por donde le ponían el suero nutricional que lo alimentaba mientras estaba en ese estado. Al llegar a su casa le había pedido a la enfermera que antes de irse en las noches le quitara eso del brazo para Grell realmente descansara en las noches.

La enfermera había argumentado que en su estado inconsciente Grell no era molestado por el catéter y no había riesgo de que se moviera y se lastimara, pero Will insistió que si durante la noche no debía ser alimentado o se debiera administrar algún medicamento intravenoso entonces Grell debería poder estar sin eso. Will se inclino y beso el moretón, levanto la mirada y acomodo el pelo de Grell tras su oreja, le beso en los labios suavemente y sin malicia solo sintiendo su suavidad sobre sus labios.

-voy a cambiarme de ropa y vendré a dormir con tigo… lo sé… la idea te gusta ¿verdad? , pero te advierto que si quieres que algo pase deberás estar despierto- Will se levanto se cambio en silencio con un rostro preocupado y el corazón angustiado pero al volver al cuarto del pelirrojo sonrió como si este pudiera verlo se metió a la cama, a su lado se tapo con la cobija junto con el pelirrojo y ya bajo las sabanas acomodo las manos del pelirrojo sobre su pecho y su cabeza de lado para asegurarse que respirara bien y lo abrazo fuerte pero tiernamente contra su pecho. El oculto su rostro en los rojos cabellos de su acompañante y susurro

Recupérate mi amor.


	3. Chapter 3

El reloj despertador sonó a las 5am aquel sábado en la madrugada, el Moreno estiro el brazo y sintió que algo le impedía estirarse con naturalidad, pero apago el despertador de un manotazo y alcanzo sus lentes, se los puso y miro con cuidado. Allí entre sus brazos como si en un dulce sueño se encontrara Grell, vestido coquetamente con una preciosa batita roja, una de varias que había traído de su casa junto a otras pertenencias.

Will se sorprendió a sí mismo. Al pensar en el día anterior y que al reflexionar en que cosas pudiera necesitar su pelirrojo para tener su vida normal. En su casa había acabado empacando una gran cantidad de cosméticos y detalles, ¿y qué ropa había empacado? Solo dos mudas de ropa formal, mientras que de batas y ropa intima en infinita variedad de rojos y modelitos muy femeninos había empacado cerca de 6 diferentes cambios.

El supervisor de las recolecciones de almas en Londres suspiro. Inclino su cabeza y beso los labios al pelirrojo

*que rica tibieza en mis labios-pensó Grell-*

-¿No has escuchado el despertador? Es hora de levantarse….

*no-pensó de nuevo el pelirrojo-*

-… ¿No? Bien, supongo que quieres dormir otro rato, pero yo si debo despertarme, tengo que cambiarte de ropa antes de que la enfermera llegue, pero no te preocupes hoy es sábado y vendré más temprano-

"-… ¿No? Bien, supongo que…. hoy es sábado y vendré más temprano-"escucho de forma fragmentada Grell en lo profundo de su mente"

*Yo estaré esperándote mi amorcito, aunque sabes es curioso no siento que deba ir hoy al trabajo, es como si sintiera que debo descansar un poco mas *

William hizo una pausa como si esperara respuesta y entre tanto dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran la cabeza del pelirrojo entornándose en su abundante cabellera, el abultamiento por el golpe digámosle chipote, había bajado un poco en comparación de ayer pero tal vez no lo suficiente- si te esfuerzas en sanar hare que te sientas muy bien con algo más que medicina ¿mm?

"- si te esfuerzas …hare que te sientas muy bien … ¿mm?"

* haa`~~a ya caigo estoy soñando que Will vive en la casa con migo*

Will suspiro y acerco su cabeza a la de su pelirrojo y compartió un segundo, un segundo perfecto, como aquel día en la oficina que luego el arruinara con sus estúpidas palabras, sentía tanta culpa al respecto. Sin embargo sus dedos empezaron a… digamos caminar sobre la cintura de Grell , solo que realmente no avanzaban más bien plegaban hacia arriba la bata de el extravagante shinigami dejando sus bien torneadas piernas al descubierto de la bata, William bajo su otra mano y acaricio esas piernas, la piel era suave y lampiña , subió la mano hasta que encontró el trasero redondo y bien trabajado de Grell, ya que el pelirrojo no había llegado a ser triple A en técnicas de ataque y defensa en la escuela sin una buena dotación de ejercicio físico .

*William travieso – pensó Grell sonrojándose *

Era contradictorio cuan provocativos resultaban ese par de glúteos tan redondos cuando sus caderas eran bastante rectas a los lados sin embargo el moreno miro con detenimiento el rostro del pelirrojo y antes de darse cuenta , estaba apretando con fuerza , masajeando aquel trasero con su mano. Entonces fue cuando lo noto un tenue sonrojo en Grell

* De Grell se escapo un suave suspiro apenas audible-Will~~ travieso~~ -pensó el pelirrojo*

¿Grell sientes mi mano?- dijo apretando aquel glúteo con más fuerza- si es así despierta y dímelo ¿mmm?

-Pero Grell no despertó seguía sumido en aquel sueño del cual solo le llegaban algunas palabras selectivas y sensaciones, cada vez mas y mas sensaciones -

¿NO,… bueno entonces no te molestara que lo haga por otros…3 o 5 minutos?- Dijo algo decepcionado pero en un tono un poco juguetón que pensó le gustaría a Grell lo cual sin embargo causo que el sonrojó de su durmiente compañero subiera de tono y un segundo suspiro se escapara de su boca.

Will dejo de hacer lo que hacía y abrazo con fuerza a Grell – despierta por favor, no puedo ir al doctor a decirle qué te examine otra vez porque suspiras y enrojeces cuando te estoy acariciando el trasero- Will le planto un beso más tierno , suave y largo que antes pero su pelirrojo no despertó-

*otra vez esa rica tibieza en mis labios, este es uno de mis más bellos sueños casi puedo creer que este es un beso tuyo amor- pensó Grell * justo en ese momento una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, debido a que él pensaba que no era real, desafortunadamente Will que tenia los ojos cerados se lebanto sin mirar y se marcho se cambio de ropa y regreso con la pijama de Grell y los masculinos bóxer lo vistió en silencio , mientras que la mente de grell se adormecía de nuevo , aun cuando Will lo cambiaba con extremo cuidado y lo acariciaba de cuando en cuando, el timbre toco en la puerta y Will puso la bata y los cosméticos de Grell en una maleta lo puso en su cuarto con llave luego regreso y abrió la puerta , era la enfermera que llegaba con puntualidad como una buena inglesa

Will le pidió que le enseñara como poner o quitar ese catéter lo mismo que inyecciones y la enfermera le mostro como funcionaba, al cabo de un rato se marcho y dejo a Grell al cuidado de la enfermera

Grell entre tanto se sentía como en un profundo sueño. Como esas ocasiones en que caes rendido pero que de cuando en cuando puedes experimentar sensaciones o voces lejanas dentro de tus mismos sueños y estas consciente de que estas soñando, esa era más o menos la situación actual del pelirrojo.

La enfermera entre tanto le pareció que la mañana era fresca y cerro la ventana, cambio la bolsa de suero por una con medicamento y tras leer un rato se aburrió y fue a preparar las bolsas de suero y medicamento que debía poner al señor Grell al día siguiente, domingo. Orden que le había dado el señor _Spears entre tanto la temperatura del di asubia y Grell con las ventanas cerradas empezó a sudar _

_Después de un rato llego finalmente el medio día y Will se apresuro a casa, a ver a Grell al llegar la enfermera abrió la puerta y Will tras un osco saludo la aparto del camino para ver a su pelirrojo al llegar noto el calor en la habitación se acerco a Grell y metió su mano entre sus cabellos notando cuan sudado estaba lo destapo un poco y vio que estaba totalmente sudado_

_Señor el paciente…- empezó a decir la enfermera al ver como las sabanas eran apartadas con enojo pero William la callo diciendo:_

_-El paciente se está cocinando en su jugo señorita, ¿no ha visto que estaba sudando? ¿Pretende que se deshidrate?_

_-A si pero es que en la mañana estaba fresco y después de atenderlo fui a preparar las medicinas como me dijo y yo…_

_ -Usted cambiara las sabanas enseguida la ropa de cama a de estar muy incómoda- dijo abriendo la ventana de golpe cosa que la asusto- además debe cuidar más la comodidad de sus pacientes, que el este inconsciente no significa que debe ignorarlo- dijo furioso_

_-Yo me disculpo señor, esa nunca fue mi intención… por favor yo le pido que me de otra oportunidad-_

_Will muy enfadado tomo al pelirrojo en sus brazos y lo sentó en el sillón al hacerlo pensó que haría Grell en un momento así._

_-Por favor, por favor…- suplicaba la enfermera temiendo que el enfado del señor William le costara el empleo_

_Mientras que empezaba a llorar _

_ -Cambie esas sabanas mientras lo pienso – ordenó Will con frialdad._

_ La chica corrió al armario de blancos a cumplir la orden. Will miro a Grell y tratando de imaginar que haría el, después de un minuto suspiro, el favorecería a una asustada chica novata con una segunda oportunidad. Pensó el siempre estaba a favor de las chicas _

_ La chica arreglo la cama rápidamente ante la mirada estricta de Will cuando hubo terminado la inspeccionó y pregunto: - ¿Está todo listo para mañana?-_

_-Si todo como me pidió – dijo la chica que lo miraba preocupada_

_-Bien mañana puede tomarse el día, vendrá el lunes y no quiero ver un error como este otra ves ¿entendió?-_

_-Sí señor, ¿Esta seguro que no me necesitara mañana?-_

_- Ya preparo las medicinas ya me enseño a ponerlas y mañana tengo el día libre, así que no. tómese el día y venga el lunes – dijo autosuficiente , deseaba tanto tener a Grell el día entero para el_

_-Si señor-_

_- La encaminare afuera – dijo y entonces volvió paso de largo a su cuarto y tomo la maleta de Grell la llevo al cuarto de invitados y se arrodillo delante del pelirrojo, tomándolo de las manos que beso con ternura._

_-No te preocupes, nos daremos un buen baño con agua tibia, será refrescante , te sentare en mis piernas y te lavaré muy bien , te contare mi día. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Verdad que si amor?- Luego beso de nuevo sus manos y se marcho a preparar la bañera._

_Will se había salido de la habitación cuando Grell dijo muy bajito , como quien habla dormido:_

_*si mi amor*_

_… espero que les guste la continuación esta semana me iré a Cancún así que actualizaré en unos 15 días mas espero que les guste besos a todos y gracias por las opiniones _


	4. Chapter 4

_-No te preocupes, nos daremos un buen baño con agua tibia, será refrescante, te sentare en mis piernas y te lavaré muy bien, te contare mi día. ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Verdad que si amor?- Luego beso de nuevo sus manos y se marcho a preparar la bañera._

_Will se había salido de la habitación cuando Grell dijo muy bajito, como quien habla dormido:_

_*si mi amor*_

Will volvió a los pocos minutos, llevaba solo sus lentes y una toalla blanca atada a la cintura y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pronto desvistió a Grell con mucho cuidado, y envolvió también en su cintura una toalla blanca lo alzo en brazos y se lo llevo al baño.

*~~mm~~*- se le escucho muy levemente-

Entonces lo sentó en una silla de madera con descansabrazos para evitar que callera y tener libertad para lavarle el cabello y la mayor parte del cuerpo. Aunque reservo ciertas zonas íntimas para después. Finalmente el también él se enjabono y se enjuagó en la regadera, solo entonces se acerco a la bañera que había llenado de agua caliente y tomando en sus brazos a Grell, se metió en ella, en una cuidadosa maniobra.

*todo es tan cálido a mi alrededor como si sumergiera en lo que sé que hay dentro de ti amor aun si siempre eres tan frio… a la vista de los demás… se que tu alma es apasionada y cálida, mi Will`~~~ Darling *-pensó-

El agua se derramo en el suelo pulcro del baño, sin que le importara al moreno, la tina era enorme y cómoda y William acomodo a su pelirrojo como un chiquillo dormido entre sus brazos, levanto su cara y lo beso en los labios, primero fue algo lento y suave, luego algo más apasionado. Lamio sus labios, y beso cada uno de ellos, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de tomarse tantas libertades sabiendo que solía reprimirse tanto.

*Grell enrojecía de sus mejillas y suspiro tan levemente como en un sueño*

Tal vez era el hecho de que él no lo viera descontrolarse lo que le hacía sentir tanta libertad. -Pensó el estricto shinigami para sí-Descontrolarse y perder la compostura delante de los demás le molestaba tanto, en su opinión era mostrar debilidad. Sus manos acariciaban los brazos y el rostro del shinigami más extravagante con soltura en medio de estos pensamientos.

*Grell estaba en un sueño en el que se veía a si mismo dormido o eso creía él, porque lo cierto es que en realidad en medio de su inconsciencia, palabras y sensaciones muy fuertes lograban alcanzarlo y confundirlo. Aunque en su mente el expresaba sus pensamientos y de cuando en cuando algo escapaba de sus labios aun no se le podía llamar un estado de conciencia*

-¿Sabes? Empiezo a sentirme culpable por besarte así, siempre inconsciente e inocente de lo que hago, aunque sé que te gustaría- comenzó a decir el moreno- bien iba a contarte mi día ¿no es así?

Bien pues la mañana empezó tranquila, Alan Humphrey fue a llevarme su reporte y los de _Eric_ Slingby pero honestamente creo que había algo raro en la actitud del joven Humphrey pues cada vez que hablaba de porque el señor _Eric_ Slingby no había venido a entregar su propio reporte ese chico se ruborizaba y retorcía las manos nerviosamente.

*Amor tontuelo eso es porque Eric debió estar demasiado agotado de estar con Alan ¿no sabes que el tiempo libre lo aprovechan en un hotel y no notas que se tercian la responsabilidad de los reportes? Las comisuras de los labios de Grell se alzaron levemente como si sonriera, pero no dijo nada tan solo lo penso *

Luego estuvo el incidente con _Ronald Knox_. Creerás que el muy descarado estaba besuqueándose con mi secretaria en su escritorio, cuando salí a ver porque tardaba tanto en entrar con su reporte, tuve que toser 4 veces para que notaran que estaba allí y el muy fresco entro a la oficina y dijo: ya sabe jefe estas cosas hay que disfrutarse en la oficina y donde sea-el supervisor cerró los ojos y dejo de mirar a su pelirrojo sentado en su regazo y echo a tras la cabeza- debo decir que me limite a verlo con reprobación aunque tiene razón , si en vez de renegar ¿de haber perdido el control por tus besos ese día hubiera intentado disfrutarlo más , tal vez no estarías en esta situación verdad?

*Grell parecía sumido en un remolino de conmoción una mezcla entre bien por Ronald, aquella pregunta resonando en su cabeza sin entenderla del todo:

"¿de haber perdido el control por tus besos ese día hubiera intentado disfrutarlo más , tal vez no estarías en esta situación verdad?"

¿A qué situación se refería? ¿ porque estaba tan raro este sueño? por ultimo sintió una tristeza profunda en sus palabras que no había entendido antes ¿ Pasa algo malo Will~~Darling? *

El moreno recargo su mejilla en la espesa cabellera húmeda y rojiza y guardo silencio largos minutos dejando a sus manos libres explorar el cuerpo disponible de su escucha –fue mi culpa ¿no es así?, si te hubiera retenido en mi oficina ¿hubieras vuelta enseguida por mas?- Las manos del moreno acariciaban a Grell-¿No hubieras coqueteado con nadie? - su mano derecha se encargaba por su cuenta de lavar más íntimamente cada lugar sin malicia solo deslizando su mano con curiosidad- ¿Te hubieras alejado de cualquiera que se insinuase? – perdiéndose bajo la toalla que ocultaba el sexo de pelirrojo que empezaba a sonrojarse

*Grell estaba aun sumido en su propia conmociona sí que poco o nada escucho de lo anterior en cambio algo afecto sus propios pensamientos. Y eso era la sensación de una mano fuerte y grande haciéndole caricias en sus zonas más intimas asiendo que lo demás fuera solo pensamientos lejanos y angustiantes que perdían fuerza cada vez mas*

-Lo que si se es que cuando sepa quién te lastimo va a desaparecer del mundo-Si Will no hubiera estado tan enfadado pensando en quien había lastimado a su extravagante shinigami tal vez no hubiera tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para sacar la mano de debajo de la toalla. el supervisor lo apretó en sus brazos y se quedo con él un muy buen rato solo así… disfrutándolo en silencio acariciando sus brazos y piernas explorando ese bello e indefenso cuerpo dormido y a su total disposición que en ese momento soltaba dulces suspiros y se enrojecía furiosamente –

-Aun inconsciente te gusta mucho que te trate así ¿verdad? Tu cuerpo reacciona por su cuenta. Pero es hora de descansar ¿quieres una siesta? –Will sonrió irónicamente yo definitivamente necesito una y ya que me llevas la delantera ¿qué tal si nos acostamos juntos… otra vez?- le susurro al oído.

Grell escucho el sonido de la voz inconfundible del hombre que había amado desde la escuela "¿Qué tal si nos acostamos juntos… otra vez?" Grell sintió un escalofrió de emoción y turbación en su mente que se extendió como agua helada sobre su cuerpo haciendo que todo el calor de su cuerpo se acumulara en sus mejillas en un furioso enrojecimiento –pero…pero si tu y yo no hemos tenido nunca una noche juntos, bueno en mis sueños amor las tenemos seguido, ¿pero no podríamos tener primero una cita, o hacer algo romántico? Por dios que soy una dama- pensó pero realmente no pudo hacer nada mas-*

Will había cambiado a Grell Sutcliff con una ropa que…. Bueno el la había traído de su casa pero seguro que el pelirrojo la usaba como parte de su ropa intima, y ante las circunstancias esperaba que con un vestido porque si la ponía bajo su ropa de trabajo… bueno Will podría llamarse idiota a sí mismo si Grell llevaba eso bajo su ropa de trabajo sin que él le hubiera sacado nunca partido

Y es que le había puesto un corpiño sin copas, pero muy coqueto en tono rojo, un corset , que apenas y ajusto muy poco para que su pelirrojo tuviera una buena circulación y no respirara con dificultad pero se veía tan sexy , era negro con holanes rojos unos ligueros de encaje y unas medias negras de rejilla su pelo ya seco y peinado oliendo delicioso caía como un adorno libre y Will tenia en la mano las pantaletas de seda roja levemente bombachas y mucho más cortas de lo normal debatiéndose entre ponérselas o mirarlo un rato mas, finalmente se decidió a ponérselas para ver el conjunto completo y era lo mismo que ver una señorita francesa en su ropa interior de lujo, muy bella y sobre su cama . Ya de sobra le había tocado recoger almas de preciosas jovencitas así, muertas por un infarto, por asfixia de su corset y por otras tantas causas.

Wow definitivamente tienes que despertar para usar eso para mí- pensó ya que el pensamiento le pareció demasiado atrevido para decirlo en voz alta. se levanto y acaricio su cabello acomodándolo detrás de la oreja y le susurro- Despierta Grell quiero que despiertes y abras tus ojos, haz caso a lo que digo.

El moreno se levanto y fue a ponerse su pijama y su bata negra.

*"Despierta Grell quiero que despiertes y abras tus ojos, haz caso a lo que digo."*

Grell escucho estas palabras y sin darse cuenta abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la mente en blanco, estaba seguro que había escuchado a William ¿pero dónde estaba? Miraba todo borroso así que busco sus lentes y los encontró en la mesita de noche que tenia la lámpara encendida, se los puso y observo ¿Qué habitación era esa ?definitivamente no era su casa. sintió una ráfaga de aire de la ventana abierta y sintió frio miro a su cuerpo y solo entonces se dio cuenta de la provocativa lencería femenina que traía puesta, no que fuera desconocida , sabía que era su ropa ,recordaba haberla escogido y comprado pero ¿Por qué la tenia puesta ? ¿Qué no llevaba su ropa de trabajo? ¿ y porque sentía ese dolor de cabeza tan grande ?

La puerta se abrió y Will pudo ver despierto a Grell el volteo lo miro y se cubrió con la sabana como una señorita apenada

-Will ~~Darling toca la puerta de una dama antes de entrar, mira que no sé porque pero estoy en ropa intima- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado

William camino sin decir nada se sentó muy cerca suyo en la cama y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo

-Will ~~Darling ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo con voz confundida

-¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo, que recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo nada en especial, cosas como de un sueño, me duele la cabeza y si recuerdo que dijiste: Despierta Grell quiero que despiertes y abras tus ojos, haz caso a lo que digo. – dijo pensativamente - además siento un hambre atroz

Will sonrió: -si te dije eso ultimo, y creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. De momento que te parece si te traigo un poco de leche caliente ¿quieres? Te daré algo muy ligero de momento – dijo acariciando sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza la cobija- tranquilízate si hubiera querido tomarte ya lo hubiera hecho no te haría algo contra tu voluntad –

Grell se recostó y se cubrió y aflojo las manos, iba a decir algo pero… sintió que Will se reclino sobre el provocativamente y le planto un beso en los labios- estoy dormida y soñando amor-

-No es al contrario acabas de despertar. Te traeré la leche tibia hablaremos mucho, así que… _**no te atrevas a dormir de nuevo, ¿sí?-**_ dijo con una mira estricta y sus palabras sonaron un poco intimidantes al final

Si mi amor- fue la única y sumisa respuesta de Grell

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se abrió y Will pudo ver despierto a Grell el volteo lo miro y se cubrió con la sabana como una señorita apenada

-Will ~~Darling toca la puerta de una dama antes de entrar, mira que no sé porque pero estoy en ropa intima- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado

William camino sin decir nada se sentó muy cerca suyo en la cama y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo

-Will ~~Darling ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo con voz confundida

-¿Cómo te sientes, te duele algo, que recuerdas?-

-No recuerdo nada en especial, cosas como de un sueño, me duele la cabeza y si recuerdo que dijiste: Despierta Grell quiero que despiertes y abras tus ojos, haz caso a lo que digo. – dijo pensativamente - además siento un hambre atroz

Will sonrió: -si te dije eso ultimo, y creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. De momento que te parece si te traigo un poco de leche caliente ¿quieres? Te daré algo muy ligero de momento – dijo acariciando sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza la cobija- tranquilízate si hubiera querido tomarte ya lo hubiera hecho no te haría algo contra tu voluntad –

Grell se recostó y se cubrió y aflojo las manos, iba a decir algo pero… sintió que Will se reclino sobre el provocativamente y le planto un beso en los labios- estoy dormida y soñando amor-

-No es al contrario acabas de despertar. Te traeré la leche tibia hablaremos mucho, así que… _**no te atrevas a dormir de nuevo, ¿sí?-**_ dijo con una mira estricta y sus palabras sonaron un poco intimidantes al final

Si mi amor- fue la única y sumisa respuesta de Grell

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Will salió con paso rápido y seguro a la cocina, Grell estaba infinitamente confundido, se llevo la mano a los labios y sintió en ellos la tibieza de esos labios suaves de su moreno , aunque el que recordara nunca lo había besado antes sin que el pelirrojo tomara la iniciativa , y ¿que hay de esa ternura que había sentido en el al abrazarlo y acariciarle las manos? Por encima de todo una pregunta bailaba en la cabeza de Grell ¿cómo había llegado a esa cama usando lencería tan provocativa?

Will entro en la habitación llevaba una gran taza con leche tibia, endulzada con algo de miel.

Bebe esto- dijo sin rodeos- me temo que no puedo darte nada mas hasta que hable por teléfono con el médico, aunque antes de eso tenemos que hablar nosotros.

Si, supongo, me gustaría empezar yo porque estoy muy confundida amor- dijo muy bajito mientras sostenía la taza a de leche a la que ya le había dado un sorbo

Por supuesto pregunta lo que quieras- dijo su supervisor

¿Dónde estamos? Porque definitivamente no es mi casa y tampoco sé cómo es que tengo puesta esta ropa- pregunto el pelirrojo

Estas en mi casa en la habitación de huéspedes, yo te puse esa ropa que me traje de tu casa, quería que vistieras ropa que fuera tuya, que tu hubieras elegido y... no solo la insípida pijama blanca del hospital- añadió señalando la prenda doblada sobre el sillón a un lado había unos masculinos bóxer también blancos y un listón corto y blanco que servía para atarle el cabello

Huy que horrible e insípido pero, ¿Qué hospital?, espera…¿cómo que tú me cambiaste ? Will Darling pervertido- dijo ruborizándose - y ¿Qué hacía yo en un hospital?- pregunto mirándolo y luego se tomo el resto de la leche

Will espero un par de segundos, le quito la taza de las manos y luego guio la mano del pelirrojo a su cabaza para que tentara el la inflamación que al golpe había dejado

Aaa~~~ ¿y esto? ¿Por qué tengo semejante golpe?

Cuando no volviste después de una noche yo, fui a buscarte te encontré inconsciente, y con…- el moreno iba a decir que con la ropa fuera de lugar pero pensó que eso lo alarmaría demasiado, mejor comentarlo después – con la mano de un demonio tirada junto a tu moto cierra ensangrentada.. no recuerdas que paso?

Grell negó con la cabeza lo último que recuerdo es estar en la entrada del despacho platicando con Ronald nox que me preguntaba dónde estaba la calle Bronx , era de mañana creo…- Grell estaba pensativo tratando de recordar pero nada venia a su mente

El caso de Ronald nox en la calle Bronx mmm?.. eso fue dos días antes de que te… fueras y de que desaparecieras… bueno supongo que después recordaras que paso, por el momento no creo que debamos abrumarte con detalles y explicaciones, - dijo aliviado de que al menos no recordara sus insultos- creo que debería quitarte la ropa- comento en tono serio y normal como si nada

¿¡Queeee!? No pero, ¿qué piensas? que solo porque estoy en tu casa y en tu cama …en lencería con menos de dos minutos de platica ya me puedes desnudar y servirte, ¡William Darling eres un insensible pervertido! -Dijo con ojitos llorosos se acostó de golpe en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza- ayayayayayayayyy me duele la cabeza Will malvado y no es escusa es enserio- argumento bajo la sabana, el arrojarse sobre la almohada le había provocado un dolor de cabeza horrible

Will sonrió, se acomodo los lentes y jalo la cobija suavemente pero, Grell no lo dejaba destaparle- Grell no me refería a desnudarte con… digamos el fin que tienes en mente, no estoy diciendo que no me interese hacerlo que conste, es solo que debo desnudarte o quieres que llame al médico y la enfermera y el también te vea así

Entonces Grell dejo que la sabana bajara en el siguiente jalón del moreno - ¿Piensas llamar al doctor?-

-Claro son las 8 pm pero no importa, en tu caso dijo que lo localizara en cualquier cambio que mostraras tienes 7 días inconsciente

7 días .. -Repitió Grell-

¿Quieres que otro hombre además de mi te vea esa coqueta lencería?

Grell estaba ruborizado- no mi amor- contesto pero aun lo miraba receloso al fin y al cabo el no había dicho las palabras mágicas que tanto deseaba oír, las palabras que le abrirían las puertas a la intimidad con el pelirrojo pero el moreno no parecía tener intenciones de decir nada

¿Entonces puedo…?- empezó a preguntar el moreno pero Grell se aferro a la sabana, tenía algunas lagrimitas en los ojos y la mirada desviada. Will resoplo. Había hecho algo mal de nuevo y esta vez ni siquiera sabía cómo había ofendido a Grell- ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hecho mal?

Nada-sollozó y se giro de lado y empezó a llorar en forma mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. ¿porque él no podía decir solo esas dos palabras que tanto deseaba? Decir : TE AMO ¿acaso pedía demasiado? .

El pelirrojo sintió como la bata de Will caía a los pies del colchón y este se hundió bajo el peso del moreno que se metió a la cama y abrazo al pelirrojo desde atrás

William… - murmuro sintiendo como sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo por un segundo.- Darling ~~~

William lo acaricio un poco y el pelirrojo se giro para estar de frente y poner sus brazos sobre su pecho- dime lo que se supone que hago mal.. Porque yo no lo voy a descubrir si no me lo dices – insistió mientras lo sostenía contra su cuerpo

William T. Separe necesito saber que sientes cuando me ves, ¿necesito saber que hay aquí? –dijo señalando su pecho justo sobre el corazon

Will lo miro unos pocos segundos- pienso que es raro que yo deba decir eso, sabe cuán inapropiado es que yo ame de esta forma a otro hombre

Will yo …- titubeó – soy físicamente una cosa , pero mentalmente, … sentimentalmente … yo.. yooo- titubeó

Lo se tu ere una dama ¿no es así?, te voy a decir esto, pero quiero que entiendas que la realidad es la realidad y fuera de esta casa no quiero que lo estés gritando, esto… que siento quiero que sea nuestro, intimo y privado no quiero luego escenas inapropiada en el trabajo ¿entiendes?

Grell trago saliva y lo miro intensamente – aha- fue lo único que dijo. El moreno se inclino lo beso de forma increíblemente tierna, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban , el pelirrojo busco aire un segundo y apenas respiro Will aprovechó sus labios entre abiertos para introducir con cuidado su lengua esta vez Grell empezó a cooperar dejándose llevar de la pasión , de pronto sintió una mano apretando con fuerza su trasero y gimió, abriendo los ojos pero viendo que Will no se detenía lo dejo hacer un poco mas hasta que finalmente el beso se detuvo y Will susurro en su oído :

_**Te amo mucho**_, me sacas de quicio, salirme de quicio me enoja, pero a pesar de eso no quiero dejar de estar a tu lado.

Gracias mi amor necesitaba tanto oírte decir eso- dijo recargando su oído en su pecho para oír su corazón – yo también te amo- Grell sintió que la mano de William se apretaba de nuevo sobre su trasero, ruborizándolo- ~~~aaaaaaaa~~~

Darling pervertido~~~se que suena a escusa antigua pero honestamente si me duele la cabeza, por eso lo de hacerlo .. ¿Podría ser después?, podemos simplemente quedarnos así

Si el sexo puedo dejarlo para después pero…. aun así hay que desnudarte – dijo en tono resuelto

Will!

Solo te pondremos la pijama blanca un rato

Nooooo~~~- replico molesto -no quiero ponerme eso

Mira el doctor debe venir a verte, eso no está a discusión, ¿quieres que te vea con esta lencería?

No eso no- se quejo

¿Quieres que te vea desnudo?

Tú sabes que no querría eso- dijo ahora con cara de puchero

Entonces usaras el pijama y los bóxer cuando se vaya te cambiare de nuevo.

Pero me voy a morir de pena- dijo con tono infantil

Pero yo te e cambiado de ropa completamente al meno veces y debo agregar que me gusta todo lo que hay en el menú

William…- Grell no sabía que decir pero adoraba lo que le escuchaba

¿Qué te parece esto? yo te cubriré los ojos con un pañuelo para que no mires como te desvisto, será rápido y te sentirás menos apenado así

Will y si mejor me intento cambiar yo solita?

Quieres decir que aunque el solo mover la cabeza te causa dolor, quieres que te deje andar de pie , sin que te cheque el doctor. Tienes 7 días con nada más que suero nutritivo, y actualmente un vaso de leche es de esperar que estés débil, y si tu equilibrio se afecto por el golpe? ¿Qué pasa si caes y te golpeas de nuevo? no definitivamente lo hare yo. Tienes idea de lo mucho que me angustie por ti en estos días – termino por decir besándolo en la mejilla- pero no quiero que me digas adjetivos cariñosos frente al doctor recuerda se discreto

Grell sonrió y respondió con cierta voz irónica – Si mi amor-

Al cabo de un rato se las habían arreglado para que Grell se cambiara pero en vez de ser el que tenía los ojos vendados, hizo que Will se los vendara, cosa que acabo siendo más un juego, en el que Will fingía que debía tentar a Grell por todas partes para poderlo desvestir y vestir de nuevo que ambos acabaron besándose y jadeando.

Cuando el doctor se vaya Grell vamos a ponerle remedio a ciertas necesidades- le susurro en el oído

No si mi dolor de cabeza sigue tan fuerte amor, aunque podemos encontrar un modo que nos ayude a relajarnos- le dijo bajito y sonrojado.

El doctor vino poco después de que le llamaran por teléfono, con la enfermera y declaro que Grell estaba recuperándose maravillosamente, que debía sin embargo seguir guardando reposo absoluto por algunos días mas y que la enfermera seguirá lleno a ayudarles, aunque eso sería hasta el lunes según las indicaciones antes dadas.

Argumento que sin duda el hecho de que el señor William se hubiera empeñado en cuidarle personalmente había sido de gran ayuda, y que se le debía agradecer, en cuanto a la dieta , cereales y alimentos ligeros , por al menos un par de días finalmente receto algunas pastillas para disminuir el dolor de cabeza de Grell aunque este no se iría del todo hasta que la inflamación hubiera bajado por completo, y ya que su condición había sido tan severa , debía mantener la actividad física al mínimo.

Grell dijo que le dolía además la espalda y el doctor sonrió diciendo que era de esperarse después de 7 días en cama, entonces le prescribió también una crema humectante con efecto relajante para aliviar la tención en los músculos, les dejo un frasco pequeño de muestra y se marcho.

-Will tomo el frasco y miro a Grell alzando una ceja- así que hay que agradecerme- dijo con tono maligno

-También dijo amor que debía que tener la actividad física al mínimo mi vida-argumento con tono coqueto

- ¿Quieres dormir con lo que llevas puesto?-dijo mirando la pijama insípida

-Claro no- contesto con seguridad

-¿Y aun te duele el cuerpo por estar acostado?- insistió el moreno

-Sí y la cabeza todavía duele también –le informo el pelirrojo con tono preocupada algo le decía que esto tenia un rumbo bien marcada, y no precisamente a la calle del reposo

-Pero… ¿qué hay de buscar actividades para relajarnos? El doctor ya se fue- insistió el moreno -y creo que esta

ves el de la venda deberías ser tu-

- ¿y exactamente que propones?-

- Bueno alguien debe ponerte esta crema por todo el cuerpo ¿no?...-

Como Grell no pudo argumentar nada sobre eso al poco tiempo estaba recostado con la venda en los ojos y

Escucho a Will diciéndole- no estés nervioso, no llegaremos al final solo vamos a desahogar un poco la

Tención, o debo decir ¿la tentación? ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por quietarte esta ropa fea?-

-Will~~- murmuro el pelirrojo sintiendo como desabotonaba la camisa y se la quitaba despacio, le bajo luego

el pantalón - amor vas muy aprisa

Tranquilo ponte boca abajo y descuida no haré nada más que darte un buen masaje- dejare los bóxer un rato

mas , primero te pondré esta crema , con … cuidado…- el moreno dejo caer algunas gotas frías sobre el pelirrojo

aquí y allá asiéndolo gemir y reaccionar , luego se unto las manos con la crema y las froto para calentarlas

solo entonces comenzó a esparcir la crema sobre ese bello cuerpo.

Grell gemía deliciosamente ante la sensación, las calientes manos , grandes y fuertes se resbalaban sobre su espalda y luego sobre sus piernas , sus muslos , y pantorrillas hasta los pies subían lentamente y como si fueran pequeños accidentes se las puntas de los dedos se metían bajo el bóxer acariciando un poco su trasero, luego otra vez su espalda , con movimientos lentos pero fuertes , los brazos fueron delineados del pelirrojo y Will se acerco a su oído murmurando, será menos penoso para ti si te quito esos bóxer mientras estés boca abajo ¿ no crees? el pelirrojo que tenía los ojos vendados y que hacía rato había olvidado como decir palabra , aferro sus manos a la sábana blanca .

Will empezó a concentrar su masaje en ese trasero perfectamente firme y redondo mientras su pareja producía

ruiditos cada vez mas sexis y fuertes .

-Vamos a girarte -

-No estoy desnudo- anuncio pero sin prestar más resistencia aunque el rubor era evidente bajo la pañoleta que

cubría sus ojos, mas no sus mejillas–

Will puso más crema sobre el pecho de Grell y empezó a masajearlo, era una suerte que él tuviera los ojos vendados

Así no podía ver el descaro con que su supervisor saboreaba sus obvias reacciones – bueno creo que yo

También necesito aliviar un poco la tención así que me parece debemos terminar este masaje juntos.

Grell sintió una interrupción y escucho ruido de tela que se frotaba, entonces ciento el cuerpo de su amor

recostarse junto a él y abrazarlo, al hacerlo lo noto- ¡Por dios! También te quitaste la ropa Will cariño –

No te asustes es que yo tampoco aguanto más- entonces tomo la mano de Grell en la suya y la guio entre sus cuerpos-

Es tiempo de regresar el favor amor.

Fue en ese momento en que Grell sintió la mano de Will apoderarse de su intimidad y masajearla también, el empezó

a hacer lo mismo , a él le dolía la cabeza pero ya menos con la medicina, pronto ambos jadeaban excitados y Will

lo besaba en los labios de cuando en cuando hasta que un estremecimiento de placer los empujo en su propio clímax.

Will le saco la venda de los ojos y lo beso un largo rato mas-¿qué te parece si hoy dormimos así?

Grell que apenas podía pensar asintió y sintió el cuerpo de Will al detalle mientras se acomodaba en un abrazo

muy pegadito a él con las piernas entrelazadas- amor… voy a dormirme un ratito ¿sí?

Will le levanto la venda en los ojos y lo miro, lo beso en la frente, lo acuno en sus brazos y le susurro :-

si mi amor-

continuara


End file.
